


我有娃了（14）

by sweetieeee



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetieeee/pseuds/sweetieeee





	我有娃了（14）

昨天晚上的调情最后以Peter被Tony强行送回了房间让他乖乖睡觉结束。

“我并不困。”男孩软软的抗议。

“可是你已经超过二十四小时没睡觉了。”Tony对于男孩的抗议视若无睹，“按照生理学来讲你现在应该去睡觉。”

“不Tony，我觉得我还能再做很多事。你忘记了我不是普通人了吗？”

“比如？”Tony问他。

男孩眨了眨眼睛，伸手搂住Tony的脖子，在他脸上亲了一下。

“比如这样？”Peter声音很轻，“我想要更多，Please……你不想要吗？Mr.Stark？”

“要不要我提醒一下你的年纪？睡衣宝宝？”Tony有点无奈，“你是不是真的很希望送我去某个地方住一段时间。”

如果说这个世界上有什么事最折磨人，莫过于你有一个正在读高中的小男友。

虽然对方就在你面前但是你却只能亲亲抱抱其余的什么都做不了。

“Tony……”

Peter很少这么执着，事实上他今天是真的累了。他今天差一点就失去了Mimi，担惊受怕一天一夜再加上今天早上那险些出意外的十三个同学……他今天遇到的事情够多了。

他还和Tony吵架了。

即使这不是他们之间吵得最激烈的一次，即使Tony跟他道了歉，即使他们已经和好了，但是他还是很不安。

感情中的伤害是一点点累积的，每一次争吵都会累积一点点。直到某一天，当达到一个临界值的时候，突然爆发，于是一切都荡然无存。

他不想这样，他害怕这样，他不要和Tony分开，他不愿意和Tony吵架哪怕只是一次……他更不愿意这次争吵给以后埋下什么祸根。

他迫切的想要证明这次的事情对他们之间的感情没有任何伤害。

Tony在看到男孩湿漉漉的眼睛的一瞬间就明白了他此刻的坚持和不安。

他知道男孩的不安来源于自己，他承认他今天有点失控了。

他低头亲了亲他，声音温柔，“你要我怎么证明呢？”

虽然他问了Peter，但是他并没有真的在等Peter的回答。

虽然不会做到最后一步，但是提前享受一些小小的快乐好像也未尝不可。

两个人很快拥吻在了一起，Peter紧紧的搂着Tony，像一只树袋熊一样把自己挂在了Tony身上，或者说像一只真正的小蜘蛛。

Tony也没有推开他，就任他缠在自己身上，一只胳膊搂着Peter的腰帮助他维持平衡，另一只手扯着男孩身上的纯棉睡衣。

当将衣服扔在床上的时候，Peter歪着脑袋看他，“你在笑什么？”

“没什么。”Tony搂住他，“只是我好像第一次跟一个还在穿小汽车睡衣的男孩做这种事。”

Peter脸有点发红，他小声地反驳道，“那件衣服可是你买给我的。”

哈。为了没收他的战衣。

“嗯，我记得。”Tony咬住他耳朵，“所以我现在把它脱下来了。”

褪下男孩身上最后一件遮蔽物之时，他伸手友好的触碰了一下正在兴奋的仰着头的小Peter。

颜色很漂亮，很干净，还带着洗浴用品的气息，并且对于一个还不到十六岁的孩子而言，尺寸非常可观。

“第一次？”他抬头浅笑着问他。

许是Peter太白了，所以任何一点红都极其明显。男孩脸上的红晕从耳尖一直到脖子，甚至于连锁骨都染上了淡淡的红色。

“……明知故问。”男孩小声说。

Tony没再讲话，拉住男孩的手，十指交握，然后低头含住了Peter的性器。

“哦不……Mr.Stark……”Peter慌乱的想要推开Tony但是他的手却被Tony紧紧的握着，于是他只能急切道，“你不必这样的，我是说……别。”

正处于兴奋状态的性器是很敏感的，被温暖又湿润的口腔包裹着，快感瞬间的累积仿佛一股电流以小腹为中心瞬间传达全身，每一寸肌肉都变得酥麻。

男孩拒绝的声音越来越轻，到最后带着微微的颤抖和压抑的呻吟。

Tony对男孩的拒绝很不满，“嘿，kid。我可不是经常做这种事的，所以不准拒绝。”

事实上他好像是第一次主动给别人服务，毕竟以前他都是享受的那个。所以即使他回忆着过去别人对自己做这件事时的动作，尽力想让他的男孩觉得舒服但还是因为生疏总是时不时会出点错。

比如……牙齿磕到脆弱的小Peter。

“Well……看出来不是经常了。”

男孩倒吸了一口气，其实痛感并不严重，而且和极度的快乐夹杂在一起似乎连被磕到时那一瞬间的疼痛也转化成了快乐。

他不是没有自己抚慰过自己，但是相比现在仿佛洪水一样几乎要将他淹没的快感，他曾经的那些仿佛根本不值一提。

“Tony……”

他跟随着本能呻吟着喊着他的名字，眼睛红红的，湿漉漉的，头发也乱乱的，像一只在森林里迷失了的小鹿。

他有点害怕，他不知道他的神经能不能抵抗住正一波又一波不断袭来的强烈刺激，他握紧了Tony的手，一遍又一遍的喊着Tony的名字。

Tony觉得他爱死了Peter现在的样子。

明明沉浸在情欲之中，看起来却还是该死的纯情。

在他某一次微微用力的吮吸之后，他感到他的男孩身子微微一僵，双手下意识的想要推开他但是因为Tony握的太紧没能抬起来。

于是他释放在了Tony口中。

高潮之后的男孩身上的红晕还来不及散去，他沉浸在高潮的余韵里张着嘴微微喘息着，紧接着意识到自己做了什么之后他像个做错了事的小孩子一样不敢看Tony，连忙去拿纸巾。

Tony将口中的液体吐在纸巾里扔进垃圾桶之后，强迫他正处于极度害羞状态的小男友抬头看自己。

“你怎么这么容易害羞？”他问他。

Peter不知道怎么回答，索性咬着嘴唇不讲话。

Tony温柔的亲吻着他，一个很缠绵的亲吻，Peter很快被亲到有点缺氧，本来高潮完放松下来之后的身体就极度疲惫，再加上缺氧，他觉得眼皮都变得好沉。

Tony看出了小男友的困倦，亲了亲Peter的眼睛，“睡吧。”

“不。”Peter摇了摇头，“你还没有……”

男孩的手隔着睡衣覆上了Tony腿间的性器，灼热的温度和能清晰感受的形状让他本能的吓了一下。

刚想收回手，就被Tony按住了。

“你可以把手伸进去。”Tony在他耳边讲。

Peter真的很害怕Tony在他耳边说话，他的耳朵是最敏感的，每次Tony这样讲话他都会条件反射一般的缩起脖子，脸像灼烧一样发烫。

他本能的按照Tony的话，屏住呼吸将手探了进去，直到没有任何阻隔的握住那处灼热。

“唔……”

耳边响起Tony满足的轻吟，Peter本能的有一种满足感，他感到手里的性器似乎又长大了一圈。

发现男孩一直没有下一步动作，Tony吻着他的双唇问他，“恩？要我教你该怎么动吗？”

“不……不用。”Peter紧张的回答着，连忙开始了手上的动作，他的动作很急切又有点不得章法，但是依然可以看出来他在努力的想取悦Tony。

“力气放轻一点，baby。”

“sorry……”

“嘘。”他温柔的说，“在床上不需要道歉。”

当Tony终于在男孩手中释放出来之时，Peter只觉得自己手腕几乎都要酸的断掉了。

两个人再次吻到了一起，直到一起陷入了柔软的棉被之中，Tony亲了亲男孩的额头，“现在能安心睡觉了吗？”

心思被戳破，Peter也没觉得尴尬。抬起头又亲了亲Tony的下巴，像一只在撒娇的小狗狗。

“好啦，你早点睡吧。”Tony对他说，“我去洗个澡然后回去陪Mimi睡，不然她半夜醒过来看不到我一定会哭的。”

“好。”Peter点点头，“那……晚安？”

“晚安。”

帮Peter关掉灯之后，Tony离开房间前开口道，“不准想那么多有的没的，我爱你。你知道的。”

“恩……”Peter觉得自己仿佛听到了全世界最好听的一句情话，哦不，这就是全世界最好听的情话，“我也爱你。你知道的。”

“恩。”Tony笑道，“我一直知道。”

 

————tbc


End file.
